Draco Malfoy
'Draco Malfoy '''is one the antagonists in the Harry Potter series. He is also the son of another antagonist named Lucius Malfoy who is a servant of Voldemort, the Dark Lord. Servants of Voldemort are known as Death Eaters. First Year at Hogwarts In 1991, Draco Malfoy attended his first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He became the enemy of Harry Potter and befriended Crabbe and Goyle. At Hogwarts he was sorted into Slytherin house. The same house were Voldemort was sorted years ago. Second Year at Hogwarts In his second year at Hogwarts Draco became seeker at the Slytherin Quidditch Team. In the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Harry Potter was having the same function. In this same year Harry also discoverd that Draco Malfoy and his family were having and House elf named Dobby. Dobby was freed by Harry at the end of the year. In Draco's second Year, many students were attacked by the basislisk wich was freed by Ginny Weasley who was possessed by Voldemort's diary. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were thinking that Draco Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin. They used Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as Crabbe and Goyle and they found out that Draco wasn't the Heir of Slytherin. Draco also battled Harry Potter at the Dueling Club and casted a spell wich let a snake appear. During this event it was revealed that Harry Potter could speak Parseltongue just like Voldemort. Third Year at Hogwarts During his third year at Hogwarts, Draco was attacked by a hippogriff called Buckbeack. Draco's father went to the Ministery of Magic and told them about this incident. The Ministery decided to kill Buckbeack. But thanks to a Time-Turner, Buckbeack was saved from death by Harry and Hermione. Before his Fourth Year In the summer vaction of 1994, Draco went to the Quidditch World Cup with his parents. Later, Death Eaters began to terrorize the campside and they attacked Muggles. It was not clear if Draco's father was joining the Death-Eaters or not. Fourth Year at Hogwarts During Draco's fourth Year at Hogwarts, The Triwizard Tournament was held and students of different schools came to Hogwarts. Harry was a champion despite being to young. During the same year, Draco was turned into a ferret by Mad-Eye Mood who was actually Barty Crouch Jr in disguise. Mad-Eye Moody bounced Draco around the room as punishment. Although professor McGonagall changed Draco back to normal. Later in the same year, Draco went to the Yule Ball with fellow Slytherin Student Pansy Parkinson. Fifth Year at Hogwarts During his fifth year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy became a prefect together with Pansy Parkinson. He wrote the song "Weasley is our King", wich mocked Ron's abilities as keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Thanks due this song, Harry Potter and Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, were banned from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team by Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Dolores Umbridge. Later that year, Draco joined the Inquisitorial Squad wich was started by Umbridge. He caught Harry during at D.A. meeting an was rewarded by Umbridge with House Points for Slytherin. Later, he captured Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville when Harry was trying to use Floo Powder to talk to his godfather Sirius Black, who was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange at the end of the year. Draco's father was send to Azkaban at the end of the year, wich made Draco hate Harry even more. Sixth Year at Hogwarts When Draco, now the main antagonist, starts at his Sixth Year at Hogwarts, he is chosen by Voldemort to complete a mission that Voldemort gave to him. That mission is to kill Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Draco's mother Narcissa Malfoy thinks that Draco can't do it alone and togheter with her sister Bellatrix, she visits Severus Snape, head of Slytherin. Snape's makes the Unbrakable Vow, by wich he promises to kill Dumbledore if Draco doesn't succeed. At the end of the year Snape has to kill Dumbledore because Draco couldn't do it. But Draco made Dumbledore lose his wand, which made Draco, without knowing, the owner of The Elder Wand. Seventh Year at Hogwarts At the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger return to Hogwarts during their Horcrux Search. Draco attacks them in the Room of Requirement. During this battle, Crabbe puts a fire spell and the room burns down. Draco and Goyle are getting saved by Harry, Ron and Hermione, but Crabbe dies in the fire. Trivia *Tom Felton will also play a 30 year old Draco Malfoy in ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: part 2. Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Harry Potter Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Bullies Category:Death Eaters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rivals Category:Minion Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Kid Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Video Game Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Cowards